The other girl
by ChaChaChar
Summary: She, what others believed, was his girl-best-friend. So, being the girl-best-friend, other girls go to her for advice on how to win him over. Yep, this'll be a ShikaxIno
1. Summer Just for now, he is mine

DISCLAIMER: Naruto = Not Mine  
  
THE OTHER GIRL  
  
Chapter I: (Last days of Summer) Just for now, he is mine.  
  
"So what's his favourite colour?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Oh that is so perfect!" the other girl squealed, "Blue is my favourite colour too!"  
  
She smiled. What was there to say to such an enthusiastic lie? The other girl radiated 'pink' but she supposed that it was sweet of her to willingly change her preference to suit his.  
  
"I have the perfect dress for the dance festival and guess what? It's the perfect shade of blue! It's a halter dress and I just know that it'll be perfect for the night!"  
  
She did not know any one else who could abuse the adjective 'perfect' like this girl could.  
  
"Oh, and I have all the perfect accessories to go with it! My make up is even going to be shades of blue... the eye shadow, eye liner... maybe not the lipstick though..."  
  
The other girl stopped abruptly and looked at her so intently that she thought that the other girl figured out that she was paying less than half a mind to what was being said.  
  
"Does he like girls that wear make up?" the other girl sounded a bit worried.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" She knew all the reasons why he did not.  
  
"Oh that's good..." the relief in the other girl's voice was almost tangible, "But do you think blue make up is just a tad bit too much?"  
  
"It will look pretty on you..." She also thought that she could make a messy smear of red across the nose contrast beautifully with purple bruises generously decorating the other girl's face... she was a creative person, after all.  
  
"Really?" Thankfully the other girl did not even wait for a response, "Do you think he'll like it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" If the other girl could tell a white lie then so could she.  
  
The other girl positively beamed. Then a thoughtful expression came over her features.  
  
"But what kind of perfume should I wear? I wonder if he likes fruity scents... does he?"  
  
"It will suit you... perfectly." She used the other girl's favourite adjective with an all too sweet tone.  
  
An older woman called to the other girl from outside the store. The other girl leaned off the counter and turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks to you he and I will be so happy together. Wish me luck, Ino-san!" was the other girl's parting remark.  
  
She smiled at other girl's retreating back.  
  
There was nothing she could say to that, at least nothing that would help the other girl's venture.  
  
From the very start she knew that the other girl would not succeed. And even if she was mistaken, she had just ruined the other girl's chances.  
  
It might have been cruel but it certainly did not seem like that to her.  
  
Why should she help someone so superficial, so fake, so phony... so undeserving of him?  
  
He liked the colour blue because he thought that there was no other colour that would serve as a better background for the white clouds that he so loved to watch.  
  
He found beauty in simplicity and to him natural beauty, a breathtaking waterfall or an unpowdered face, was ideal.  
  
He loved the calming scent of the cool breeze on a sunny day.  
  
These were things the other girl would never know.  
  
She was not being selfish... the other girl was simply unworthy of him.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the smile fall away from her lips.  
  
Outside the flower shop, it was a sunny day with blue skies and puffy white clouds.  
  
Shikamaru was hers, for a little while longer.  
  
A/N: Pure garbage or am I allowed to continue? Please let me know if I should go ahead and expand on this. Grammar errors? Spelling errors? Moronic mistakes? Please let me know that too. 


	2. Autumn Everything I am not

DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: I've decided to revise this chapter... added more stuff... change a few things....  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Many, many thanks to those who reviewed... and gave me permission to continue ^^. Your contributions were very much appreciated!  
  
Kaze – thank you for taking the time to review and although you felt that it was best to leave it as a one shot, I hope you're not (or will not be) too disappointed.  
  
The Prime Minister – Thank you thank you so much for your support and kind words of encouragement. Any criticism from you will be welcomed.  
  
ChiBi FeLiX – very glad you liked it. Thank you. (Holds up "Badass: Shikamaru!" banner proudly)  
  
Crooked Dolphin – thank you, and I promise to try my best to not "leave it hanging there".  
  
Alriadne – thank you for your support. I'll have to confess that some of what Ino is (and will) going through were based on my experiences. And girl, rant away... I'm here for ya.  
  
Virgo – you are too kind. Thank you very much. Even though you voted to keep this as a one-shot, I hope you're not (or will not, in the future be) too disappointed. Feel free to comment and criticize, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
^_^ - Thank you for your support and if I existed in Naruto World, hell I'll be after Shika's adorable behind ^_~. You'll leave your name next time won't you?  
  
Reviewer – I thank you kindly and I will continue hoping not to disappoint.  
  
Chi – I'm happy you liked it!  
  
Fence Spider – Thank you for your correction, it was duly noted. (Squeals) I'm so glad you liked it!! Yes, Ino and Shika are so good together! Your review made "my day a day full of sunshine, rainbows, and daisies" as well!!! Thank you!!  
  
Shino Bee – Please, please don't cry... I will continue, yes I will...  
  
NarutoGuurl – thank you very much for your encouragement, and I hope you won't be disappointed.  
  
Uchiha Kumiko – thank you very much... and who in their right mind wouldn't like Shika? That's why lots of the characters in Naruto are whacked ^_~.  
  
Rune – thank you thank you thank you! Yes I agree, Shika + Ino = CUTENESS!!! Thank you!  
  
The Lady Arianrod – thank you very much! You were very kind.  
  
MeLaiya – I can only hope you keep on feelin' this. Thank you.  
  
Impenetrable Mist (Crim) – thank you thank you kindly. Err... I have this weird quirk with contractions... I'm uncomfortable in using them within a narration. I do use them in character conversations and such... I hope this will not bother you greatly...  
  
Rashaka - thank you very much. I know my writing style is a bit... weird, but I'm very glad that you do not mind it too much. Thank you.  
  
Vegita-is-Forgotten – very glad you liked it! Thank you kindly.  
  
Ame no Megami – thank you very much for your support. It was very kind of you.  
  
Renn – will do! Thank you.  
  
THE OTHER GIRL  
  
Chapter II: (Autumn Rain) Everything I am not  
  
Unblinking eyes focused on the ceiling but instead of the usual white paint and the occasional crack, she saw only him.  
  
He was leaning back on the thick trunk, sheltered by the massive tree. She had expected his face to be contorted, annoyed by the dreary weather, but as she moved closer, it became obvious that she was mistaken.  
  
The rain dulled everything but his smile lent luster to the colours around him.  
  
How could something so beautiful cut her so badly?  
  
Knowledge and acceptance of its eventuality did not – even minutely – lessen the pain of realizing that it had finally come.  
  
She was losing him.  
  
Slowly, day-by-day, he was slipping farther away from her and gradually she was suffocating.  
  
All ready smothered, her eyes continued to weep.  
  
Tormented, she wanted to scream.  
  
She felt violent.  
  
She wanted to tear down everything around her... she wanted the physical pain to numb away the emotional hurt.  
  
She felt destructive but could not bring herself to hate...  
  
...This girl who was taking over her place in his life.  
  
"Let not bitterness blind you from the truth..."  
  
Despite her tears, she could see this girl's sincerity. Jaded, she was still touched by the girl's warm kindness. Even when lost in her inner turmoil, she was calmed by the girl's presence.  
  
This girl was genuine.  
  
Demure and elegantly simple, the girl's gentleness complimented his reserved and laid back personality.  
  
This girl was everything she was not.  
  
Was it any wonder then that he would be drawn to the girl?  
  
Ino would not be so foolish as to deny that this girl was perfect for him.  
  
"They would be happy together."  
  
She supposed she was being a martyr. Yet, the guarantee of his happiness did nothing to ease her heartache.  
  
Shikamaru was slipping away.  
  
"If you love something... someone, you have to let him go..."  
  
Outside, the sun, in all its brilliant glory, chased the night away but its tentative promise of a beautiful day would never erase the memory of yesterday's rain...  
  
Sheltered under the massive tree, Shikamaru was unaware of a girl, standing a short distance away, holding the broken pieces of her heart while he smiled tenderly at the girl with silvery white eyes.  
  
A/N: Yes, Ino was talking to herself. And yes, Hinata would play a role. How big a role? Meh, we'll see... I know there is a gaping hole in terms of details of the why and how THAT happened but please bear with me. Again, please let me know of any errors (spelling, grammar or something moronic). 


	3. Autumn Keep my secret

DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE OTHER GIRL  
  
Chapter III: (Autumn Rain) Keep my secret  
  
"Ino-san, you have to talk to him." Other girl #1 demanded.  
  
"Definitely." Other girl #2 seconded.  
  
"I mean, what is he thinking?" Other girl #3 screeched.  
  
She was beginning to develop a twitch above her right eye.  
  
"She's so not good for him." Said other girl #1.  
  
"Absolutely not good." Other girl #2 looked like an indignant fish.  
  
"I mean, she's useless and she's not even pretty." Other girl #3's painted face was set so sourly; she might have been a grapefruit.  
  
She could not quite remember the words... Something about a pot calling the kettle black?  
  
"You must talk some sense into him." Other girl #1 insisted.  
  
"Must." Other girl #2 repeated.  
  
"I mean, she has nothing going for her, except that she's a Hyuga..." declared other girl #3.  
  
She could have sworn there was a sound of things clicking into place, as the other girls' eyes grew rounder in comical proportions.  
  
"That must be it..." Other girl #1 sounded a little breathless.  
  
Thankfully, a gasp was all that was heard from other girl #2.  
  
"He must be interested in her only because she has connections! I mean, what else could it be?"  
  
The other girls were fortunate that Yamanaka-san sent her daughter out to do a delivery at that moment.  
  
Without Yamanaka-san's timely intervention, the other girls would have found out, first hand, why Ino was the top female ninja of her class.  
  
Their hypocrisy was disgusting and she could only hope that their utter stupidity was not contagious.  
  
How could they be so confident of their non-existent chances? Did they honestly believe that Shikamaru would even spare them a second glance? As if the first was not repulsive enough...  
  
"Ino, you look like a raging boar."  
  
Her reaction was automatic. Her fist connected to a face but she was not sure whose...  
  
"Oh hi Chouji." His ears were still ringing from the blow but he did not miss the flatness of her voice.  
  
He only grunted in response. "So, where you headed?"  
  
She had just made the delivery but did not want to head back to the shop as yet, lest the other girls were still contaminating the place with their presence. Not having a particular destination in mind, she answered him with a shrug.  
  
"Oh." Chouji studied her. She looked like Ino but she was not being Ino...  
  
Something in his gaze made her uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" She asked, more nervous than annoyed.  
  
"How are you doing, Ino?"  
  
Was he asking something else? She looked up to the sky thinking of how to respond. Dark clouds were starting to gather overhead and the wind was cold against her skin. It looked like rain...  
  
"Fine." She lied. "How have you been doing?" Under normal circumstances, she would inquire about his missions like a good friend ought to do but things were not 'normal'... they had not been for a long time.  
  
"I've been the same..." She gazed back at him and his eyes looked into hers as if to say that she, on the other hand, had not.  
  
She was suffocating again.  
  
He knew...  
  
He knew that she loved Shikamaru...  
  
And he knew that she was falling apart.  
  
She told no one...  
  
He was not supposed to know...  
  
So how...?  
  
Without warning, it poured.  
  
A/N: Ladies and gents lets give Chouji a round of applause! So we have Hinata and Chouji... who else can we drag into this mess? Suggestions anyone? 


End file.
